Grant Talon
Grant Talon was the leader of the Talons, a gang located out of Alter, prior to being executed by Quinn Hayes on television. Biography Background Grant Ian Talon was born in the city of Alter to Ian and Martha Talon. He grew up fairly well-off, his every need being provided for at a whim. His parents tended to place pressure on him, which caused him to turn to criminal activities as an adolescent. He would use his sparkling reputation to weasel his way out of trouble wherever he could. However, this streak of rebellion ended when he was caught by a police officer while breaking school property. He was suspended from school, and once he returned he was once again a straight arrow, albeit with a criminal record. Three years into college, he met his future wife Morgan Talley, who shared his leanings towards delinquency while still remaining cultured. They fell in love and quit college, married, and took money from both their families to form a gang, to be known as the Talons. Their operation grew after a time, and Grant met his future lieutenant Paul Mann, who became close with Grant and his wife. Grant and Morgan had a son, Carter, but didn't have much time to take care of him due to Quinn Hayes murdering Dai Itami and throwing the criminal underworld into chaos. Morgan was killed on a mission attempting to kill Itami enforcer Mason Pike, leaving Grant as a single dad in control of a fairly large operation. For a few years he left Paul Mann in control as he attempted to raise his son on his own. After his son became old enough, he resumed control, and carved himself a moderate chunk of land. He never really got over the death of his wife, but made do. At some point, he entered into a partnership with Quinn Hayes, who sought to regain the power and influence he'd lost inside Alter. His son began to follow in his footsteps, and would hopefully be groomed to take command. Grant grew to view his life with distaste, and his son being the only kind of satisfaction he felt in his life. Arc I Things spiraled down for Grant when his son Carter was killed by Cameron Lark (granted, Carter was trying to swindle him). After learning this, he sent Mann to apprehend Cameron, who brought him back to Grant. Grant confronted Cameron about killing his son, only to be greeted with sarcasm and a flippant dismissal of his son's murder. In anger he ended up choking Cameron and stabbing him in the shoulder before throwing him in a cell to rot with Malcolm Truman, who had been captured a week prior. After Cameron and Malcolm escaped, Grant was visited by Hayes's lieutenant Marta Ryan, who expressed her sympathies at Carter's death, and reassured him that Hayes would continue to provide him support. Much later, Grant chastised Paul Mann for his failed attempt to extort information from Travis Cooledge, one of the leaders of the Red Ants. Grant expressed bitterness and apathy over his lot, having nothing to show for his efforts apart from a dead son and no respect. Mann offered to send assassins to kill Cameron and Malcolm in an effort to cheer his boss up. Grant accepted, although this failed as well. After Paul Mann was captured, Grant was visited by Marta Ryan again, this time with a more worrying message–that if he doesn't have a major victory soon he will no longer be useful to Hayes. Their repetitive meeting was interrupted by a soldier entering the room, who claimed that Cameron and Malcolm were holding Mann prisoner in the parking lot out front. Grant talked to the two mercenaries, who wished to return Mann to him in exchange for Grant calling off his grudge. In response, he baits Malcolm into going berserk, destroying any pretense of a negotiation. A fight broke out, and Grant attacked Cameron with a handgun. The two fought while using cars as shields, and Grant delivered a bitter rant about life to Cameron. The fight ended when Cameron successfully impaled him. Before Cameron and Malcolm could detain him, Grant turned into a pigeon and flew away. Grant returned to one of his bases to find Quinn Hayes waiting for him. A terrified Grant pleaded for his life. Hayes pretended to forgive him, but the door opened to reveal that Hayes had allied with the Red Ants. Taylor Cooledge, who pressed her hand against his face and horrifically burned him until his face was melted and he was no longer capable of speech. Travis Cooledge dragged Grant kicking and screaming outside, where Hayes made a public speech announcing his return. Grant remained startlingly defiant throughout. Hayes asked him to turn into a pigeon for them. Grant defied him three times while being beaten before finally relenting. As a pigeon, he weakly flopped away in an attempt to escape Hayes, only to have his wing be stepped on. Hayes skewered him through the heart with his cane. Appearances Image Gallery Gang thing.jpg|In another timeline, Grant is the best birb dad. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Status: Dead Category:Arc I Characters Category:Characters killed by Quinn Hayes